Lover's Dance
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: The date between Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter at the end of Captain America: The First Avenger. A romantic story about one of my favorite pairings.


_Lover's Dance_

**I just watched Captain America: The First Avenger a few h****ours ago with a friend of mine and I really liked the Steve and Peggy couple. So I decided to write down a little story about their date. Warning, spoilers if you have not seen the movie.**

Peggy Carter waited in front of the place where she and Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America where supposed to meet.

She hoped he would come, she never lost faith in the fact that he would return. He was the ultimate soldier. And her perfect partner.

She looked at her watch. She already stood there for 20 minutes. She told him strictly not to be late. But once again he could not live up to the promise of being on time. She still watched desperately into the distance. Hoping for any sign of him.

She still kept the hope he would come. Because when you give up on hope, than everything is lost for sure. Seeing him just one more time would make everything better for her.

People walked down the street. Some guys began to ask her to come with them. One guy even had the nerve to playfully slap her ass, but Peggy Carter was no sucker. She immediately grabbed the guy and punched him right in the stomach. After that he left without saying a thing.

It was now 10 minutes later. Peggy felt like crying. What if he didn't survive, what if he was really no more. A tear rolled down a cheek.

And then suddenly…

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly she turned around.

There he stood. Steve Rogers, also known as the famous hero Captain America. He smiled at her. Peggy had the urge to punch him, but held back.

'You're late' she said. He smiled nonchalant and use his hand to wipe her tear away 'but I came didn't I' he said and pointed to the door.

They walked inside.

Once they came to the dance floor, they stopped. And began to look at each other.

They removed the coats they where wearing. Steve was dressed in a black and white formal suit, and Peggy wore the same red dress she wore earlier. The one Steve liked so much.

Steve held out his hand.

'May I have this dance' he asked formerly.

Peggy blushed a little. 'Why sure,' she said. 'Captain America.'

She took his hand and both of them walked towards the dance floor. When they were in the middle Peggy laid her arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist.

They slowly started dancing.

For most of the time Steve had his head down. Peggy wondered what was wrong with him. 'Something wrong Steve?' she asked. He looked up 'no, it's just…when Schmidt's plane crashed. I was so afraid to never see you again, that thought nearly killed me from inside.'

Peggy was so touched she felt a tear roll down again. 'What happened to Schmidt' she wanted to know. 'The container holding Tesseract broke and he grabbed it. Then the cube burned his body and shot him into space, then I took control of the ship and landed in the Arctic. I was rescued by Stark about three days ago' he told.

He wiped away her tear and said 'I had a reason to come back, a reason to take out Red Skull and come back. That reason was you.'

She lays her head on his muscled chest and softly cries 'oh Steve, I felt so empty and broken when the transmission cut off. I was so scared you were gone, but thank goodness you're here with me' she said.

He puts an arm around her waist and lifts up her face with his other hand. To make her look into his eyes. Their eyes locked and their faces moved closer.

They softly kissed each other. Everything around them was lost when their lips met, there was nothing except for them.

There lips slowly parted as they looked into each others eyes. They resumed their dancing ever so slowly. Her hands around his neck once again, but this time she took his arms from her waist and softly put them on her ass.

'Maybe this will make our dancing more comfortable' she said.

'I love you Peggy Carter' he said. 'And I love you Steve Rogers' she said. They started to kiss once again. As slow as they danced.

For the entire night they held each other close. They softly kissed and smiled to each other. They were in love, and nothing could break them apart.

Not the war, not the Red Skull, nothing.

**So, my first Captain America fanfic. I hope you folks think its good. The movie was really awesome, but the ending was sort of…how should I say it…sad in my opinion. But we still always have our fantasies to make the ending as we like. Tell me what you think of it, reviews are appreciated****.**


End file.
